Not As We Planned
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: On his thirtieth birthday he was going to transition into a vampire to spend eternity with the love of his life. That was the plan. Fate, apparently, had other plans for them. M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is another story from the brains of me and my buddy Jarjarblinx1. This story will DEFINITELY earn its mature rating so don't say we didn't warn you. Hope you guys enjoy!**

A happy whistling broke the pre-dusk silence as he walked home. Being just far enough out of town, it was always pleasant getting that moment of peace after a busy day of work. The gym had been busy but not overwhelmingly so today; just enough that he wasn't bursting with energy or throbbing with aches. All he needed was a quick shower and he'd be ready for his lover to return home in the evening. Jack hopped the fence around the home easily, too excited to be home to walk all the way around to the front gate. Other than the windows, the house was just like any other. The tinted coating was the only thing that kept his lover safe during the day, so it was something he'd learned to live with.

Jack let himself in the front door and headed through the empty house towards the bathroom. The timer on the microwave went off right as he walked by the kitchen. There was an empty plate on the table with a bottle of wine, an empty wine glass, and a note. _Dinner's in the oven. Turn it on for me, won't you? I had to head at one last time before night, but I'll be home in time to share it with you. I love you. -P_

With a big smile on his face, Jack turned on the oven before heading back on his way. He showered quickly and returned to the kitchen just in time to take the food out of the oven. After everything was plated and wine poured there was nothing to do but wait anxiously for his dining partner to arrive. When the sun had fully set, Jack was practically tapping his feet in excitement.

"Bonjour, mon amour," a voice purred as the front door opened and closed. A tall man dropped his bag by the door and stretched his arms above his head, giving Jack a smile. "I see you read my note."

"Of course. Everything's ready for dinner." Jack jogged up to him and jumped on his lover, legs wrapping around his waist with a grin. "Though I still don't know how you managed to get in the house in the midday sun to leave the note and then head out again."

"I left it early this morning, naughty boy." Pitch chuckled and cupped under Jack's thighs, holding him up. "Not my fault you're not entirely awake before dawn."

"And that's my fault? I'm torn between being a regular human with a day schedule and staying up late enough to enjoy my time with you at night."

"You could always just become a vampire like me. It'd be a lot easier."

"Not quite yet." Jack gave him a small peck on the lips. "It'll happen soon enough."

"I know, I know. You want to wait until your thirtieth birthday." Pitch sighed and gently nipped Jack's lower lip with a chuckle. "In that case, you're just gonna have to suck it up about your lousy sleep schedule."

"A couple more years, and then we'll be home free."

"You better be worth the wait, mon amour," Pitch teased and carried him over to the table.

"You have said yourself multiple times that I am."

"After dinner, mon amour. After dinner." Pitch chuckled and put Jack down on his feet, holding his chair out for him. "I promise you that."

Jack took the offered seat. "So how was your trip? Worth the days you had to leave me?"

"Not at all. You know I hate to leave you." Pitch sat down across from Jack and smiled across the table at him. "But I was able to eradicate that Californian pack."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It means a lot less weres, so yeah."

"Then yay. I'm glad you had a successful trip." Jack smiled and took a bite of his food. "Thank you for dinner, by the way. Your cooking is delightful as always."

"I figured you could use a nice home cooked meal. I bet you've been eating nothing but fast food and greasy garbage while I've been away."

"Why else do you think I keep you around? My health would be in poor condition without you," he teased.

"That's obviously the only reason why."

"Clearly."

"And obviously the only reason I keep you around is because you appreciate it."

"Obviously," Jack chuckled. He reached across the table to take his lover's hand. "I missed you, Pitch."

Pitch gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I missed you too, mon amour. Life just isn't the same without you in it."

"You don't have anymore trips for a while right?"

"Nope. I'm all yours." Pitch smiled and pressed a kiss to Jack's wrist, the tip of a fang just barely teasing the pulse point.

Jack couldn't help the shiver that made its way up his spine. He'd never been into biting before he'd met Pitch, and now he knew all the pleasures those fangs could bring. He did his best to clamp down on the feeling, determined to at least finish a civilized dinner before running off to the bedroom with him. "Good. I took tomorrow off work so I could spend the whole night with you and not have to wake up early."

"Indeed? What a coincidence. I also happened to take tomorrow off."

"What a coincidence indeed," he chuckled.

"J'adore, mon amour," Pitch purred, giving Jack's wrist another kiss before showing him some mercy and releasing him.

"Love you too." He smiled and took another bite. "Are you hungry, love?"

"Absolutely ravenous." Pitch gave Jack's neck a heated look. "But this will do fine for now."

"After I eat dinner you can have as much as you'd like."

"As much as I'd like?"

Jack nodded. "Within reason, of course. I'd rather not die tonight if possible," he teased.

"I wouldn't do that to you, mon amour. That would ruin the fun of it." Pitch smiled and took a sip of wine. "Now, tell me everything I missed while I was regrettably away from you."

"You didn't miss much." He regaled his lover with tales of work and the classes he was teaching at the parkour gym. "Yesterday, a girl broke her wrist trying a move I told her she wasn't ready for."

"How unfortunate! I hope she's alright now?"

"She'll be out of classes for a few weeks, but she's fine."

"And how are you? I bet it was upsetting for you as well."

Jack shrugged. "It's part of the sport. I can't even count how many things I've broken or sprained training."

"Shame. I was planning on doing something...special to make you feel better, but never mind. You're too mature for that."

"Oh? You mean you couldn't tell I'm super torn up about it inside?" His lips curled into a mischievous smile. "I could definitely use some consoling tonight."

"I knew it. Guess I'll have to do that special something after all," Pitch chuckled. "You are not in trouble over it?"

"Nope. She did it after class had ended so there's no liability on my part. She's way too ambitious for someone who only started a few months ago." He chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh, there is something new to tell you. I have a competition in a few weeks."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Might I be invited?"

"I would love to have you there, but it's sorta smack in the middle of the day." Jack frowned.

"That is a problem. Perhaps you could move the venue to one with tinted windows? Or temporarily tint your windows?"

"Sorry. It's outdoors; there's nothing I can do about windows. Will you watch the live stream online though?"

"I'd love to. Would you set it up for me? You know how I am sometimes with this modern technology."

"Of course I would," he laughed. "When you talk like that, you make me feel like I'm dating a fossil."

"I would hesitate to call myself _that_, but I am over nine hundred years old. Not exactly a dinosaur, but pretty close."

"At least you don't look as old as you act sometimes. That could be a major turn off."

"Undoubtedly. Luckily for me and for you, I don't look a day over my original thirty-three."

"Not too big of an age difference after all." Jack grinned and finished up his food. If there was one thing he loved to do was to tease his lover about his age and the difference between the two of them. There had been many a joke about cradle robbers and man-cougars between them.

"Oh no," Pitch purred, sliding his hand up Jack's leg under the table. "Not too big. Not anymore."

"Just think. When you turn me in two years there will hardly be any gap at all."

"I'll be only robbing the cradle a little bit."

Jack took the empty plates to the sink. "Barely even noticeable." He turned back to his lover and led him from the room by the hand. "Now it's time for your actual meal. I know human food doesn't really do much for you."

"Unfortunately not. And you know how I refuse to feed from anyone but you."

"I do know that. I also know that I would be very upset if you ever fed from someone else." Once they were in the bedroom, Jack stripped his shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't ever mind feeding you."

"Good boy." Pitch licked his lips and ran his hands up Jack's chest. "That's precisely why I only feed from you. Your willingness makes your blood so much sweeter."

"I'm practically a dessert for you then," he joked. Jack snuck in a quick kiss to the man's cheek.

"Practically? Mon amour, you're the world's finest delicacy."

"I think that's only to you. No one else would find me so willing."

"I should hope not." Pitch leant down, pushing Jack back onto the bed. You. are _mine_."

Jack smiled up at him. "Only yours."

"Mmm-hmm." Pitch licked his lips, his fangs extending. "Only mine." He gripped Jack's wrists and held them tightly above his head, stretching him out as he plunged his fangs into the side of Jack's neck. Jack moaned softly and bit his bottom lip. Oh, how he loved what those fangs could do to him. The first time he'd let Pitch bite him, he knew he'd never be able to live without the feeling again. Pitch sucked at his neck greedily. He gripped Jack's wrists with one hand and moved the other to push at Jack's pants. He pulled his mouth away with a frustrated gasp. "Damn these tight pants! Get them the fuck off right now or so help me!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He tried to reach down but still found his hands stuck in Pitch's grasp. "You need to let me go first, though," he chuckled.

Pitch released his wrists with a growl. "Hurry up."

"Yes, sir." Jack deftly undid his pants and pushed them down. He could feel a drop of blood slipping down his neck and disappearing with a swipe of his lover's tongue as he did the same to Pitch's pants.

"Thank you, mon amour." As soon as their pants were off, he had Jack flat on his back, his legs spread, and his fangs buried deep in a creamy inner thigh. A cry escaped Jack's lips before he could think to stop it. His fingers dug into the sheets above his head even as his eyes stared down at his lover. Pitch stared up at him, fiery amber meeting blue as he sucked hungrily at Jack's thigh. Rivulets of blood ran past Pitch's lips, streaking Jack's skin.

Never in his wildest dreams did Jack ever imagine he would find blood during sex such a turn on. His length jutted up obscenely between the two of them, a testament to how Pitch made him feel. Pitch hummed and released Jack's thigh. He smiled, his lips and chin covered in Jack's blood. He placed a loving kiss to the tip of Jack's length. "I have missed you too, mon amour."

"It's torture every time you leave me," he groaned. "But damn the make up sex when you get back almost makes it worth it."

"Almost?" Pitch dragged his tongue up Jack's belly and chest back towards his neck.

"Almost." Jack nodded with a shiver. He cupped the man's cheek and stroked it gently. "I love you too much for anything to be worth you being gone."

"I understand, mon amour." He rubbed his length against the wound on Jack's thigh, coating himself in a layer of Jack's blood. Pitch claimed Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss as he spread pale legs wide and thrust inside him. "I hate being away from you too." Jack wasn't sure if it was the separation or something else, but whenever his lover returned home he always felt more emotional when they made love. Tears dotted his eyes; not out of pain but out of sheer love for the man taking him. "No tears, mon amour." Pitch pressed bloody kisses to Jack's eyelids, kissing the tears away. "I only want cries of passion from you tonight."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Jack wiped at his cheeks and smiled teasingly up at his lover. "You're just so amazing."

"In general, or just in the bedroom?" Pitch teased as he thrust between Jack's legs, the blood on his thighs making it slick.

"Both, of course," Jack gasped.

"You're so very dear to me, mon amour," he hummed, kissing Jack deeply. He gripped Jack's hip and held him in place as he began to thrust harder into him.

Jack's smile grew breathless as the pounding against his prostate hurtled him closer to the edge. "Pitch…" He tugged him down for a kiss, their lips barely meeting between their ragged breaths.

"Mon amour, mon amour…" Pitch pulled his lips away, and, on Jack's next gasp, he plunged his fangs into the man's breast. Jack cried out and clutched him tightly, spurting cum between their bodies. Pitch growled deeply against his skin and rode him through his orgasm until he felt his own approaching. He pulled his mouth away and looked down at Jack with wild eyes. "Gonna cum inside you, mon amour. Beg for it."

"Please, love." He tugged at Pitch's hair. "I want everything you can give. Give it to me."

"Yes, mon amour. Going to give you everything I have." Pitch gripped his shoulders tightly and pounded deeply into his body and plunged his fangs once more into Jack's neck as he came deep inside him.

Jack let his head fall back, a satisfied smile on his face despite the usual dizziness. "Damn…" He ran a hand over his face, only managing to smear the blood around further. The crimson stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin.

Pitch smiled and gently pulled out of the warmth of his body, lying down beside him. "You were so good tonight." He ran lazy fingertips over Jack's chest, his eyes wandering down to see the lone bloody kiss mark on Jack's softening length. "More than worth the wait."

"Glad you think so," he chuckled. "I think I need another shower."

"I dunno. I think you look gorgeous like this."

"I don't feel like spending the rest of the night painted in my own blood."

"Then might I be allowed to offer my services? I could do with a light snack."

Jack snickered. "I wouldn't be opposed to a relaxing tongue bath."

"Very well. Just lie back like a good boy and let me do my thing."

"Yes, sir." He relaxed back into the bed with a happy sigh.

Pitch moved over every inch of his body, licking wherever there was a drop of blood, cum, sweat, or tears, until Jack was completely clean. As soon as he was done, he sat back and licked his lips with a pleased smile. "You truly are a delicious boy."

"Just for you." Jack smiled up at him and stroked a soft cheek.

"In only a few short years, you shall be my eternal mate. You will be mine, and I will be yours." He leaned into Jack's caress with a loving smile.

"Mere seconds in the span of your lifetime."

"But so long in yours. My child bride," Pitch teased, turning his head to press a kiss into Jack's palm. "As soon as you turn thirty, I make you mine eternally. Not a second later."

"I'll make sure to set a timer so we can make sure you aren't late."

"I already have several as well as a plan."

"A plan?" Jack curled up on his side against his lover.

"Mmm-hmm," Pitch hummed, pulling Jack tightly against his chest. "First, we'll have dinner. You'll be dressed in your best suit, that one that shows off your skin the best. Then I'll take you to the bathroom and strip you slowly for a round of lovemaking while we shower. And then I'll lay you down on our bed and make passionate love to you until the exact moment you turn thirty. The moment you do, I'll bite your beautiful neck and drink your blood. Then I'll cut my own neck and let you drink from me, making you my own."

"Sounds very romantic. Almost makes me want to do it right now."

"We can do most of it now. I would love to turn you right now…" Pitch scraped his fangs along Jack's neck, breathing against the vein. "But you're just so damn stubborn."

Jack shivered against him. "I am quite stubborn. If I recall correctly, it's one of the things you love most about me."

"I do. It makes the wait so much more tantalizing." Pitch smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's neck. "I'll give you your two years. I'll have the rest of eternity to have constant, twenty-four seven, passionate sex with you."

"It'll be the best eternity anyone could wish for."

"Especially you, if your reaction to our relationship so far is anything to go by," Pitch chuckled.

"Can you blame me for enjoying the sexy vampire who just so happened to walk into my life at the perfect time?"

"I can't. I am pretty sexy. However, if I recall correctly, I didn't exactly _walk _into your life. More like you _rammed _into mine. Remember?"

"Hmmmmm. I dunno...It's not my fault you walked right in front of my parkour route."

"Ah, my deepest apologies, mon amour. I should have known better than to have walked down those stairs. I should have simply teleported instead."

"Wrong. If you had teleported, we wouldn't be together and as happy as we are now."

"Thankfully for you, I do not have that ability. Vampires can't teleport, mon amour."

"Good thing they can't. I much prefer how I literally knocked you off your feet."

"Me too. You landed on me, sexy legs straddling my thighs and blue eyes staring at me in shock and just a little lust. We had our first date the next night and made love for the first time three nights laters."

"What can I say? You made a damn good impression for not flipping out when I knocked you down. It also helped how incredibly good looking you were."

"Why would I have flipped out? I had a very attractive man on top of me stuttering out apologies and offering dinner to make up for it. I was curious to see where it could lead. I knew the moment I met you at that little Italian restaurant that I was going to sleep with you very soon after and would make you mine."

"Not everyone appreciates being tackled to the ground by a stranger. I was nervous that someone so hot would hate me for it, and I wanted to make sure you didn't."

"I didn't. In fact, I thanked you for doing it four times our first night together. Remember?"

Jack snickered. "How could I forget?"

"There was the first time in this very bed. And then the kitchen table. Then against the wall. Then on the floor."

"Then on the front porch and on the sofa and in the car. You never let me forget it for a moment."

"Those were the next night," Pitch chuckled. "We didn't even make it into your apartment the next night after that. And then when it was time for me to go home, you offered to drive me back. Turns out it was just an excuse to screw me senseless one last time before we had to say good day." He smiled and kissed the back of Jack's neck. "J'adore, mon amour. Toujours."

Jack smiled and turned to kiss him. "Do you believe in fate?"

"I do every time I look into your eyes."

"You are so cheesy sometimes," he chuckled.

"You know you love it," Pitch purred, nuzzling Jack's nose. "But I mean it. Looking into your eyes, I could believe that there is such a thing as fate."

"I feel pretty much the same." Jack smiled and nuzzled him back. "I never imagined I would fit so perfectly with someone else in all ways."

"It's because you were made for me, mon amour. You're mine, now and forever."

"I'm glad I didn't have to wait as long as you did for us to find each other."

Pitch frowned, his fingers briefly freezing their motion on Jack's skin. "I didn't have to wait."

Jack looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've told you a little about my past. Lovers that have come and gone across the centuries."

"You have. And I don't fault you for finding happiness before me."

"I know, mon amour. You have been very kind to me in that regard." He smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. "But I never told you about Stefan."

"Was he more important to you than an average lover?" Jack sighed softly. He had a feeling where Pitch was going with this.

"Oh, yes. Much more important. I met him during the Muslim reign of Spain. He was so beautiful." Pitch sighed. "I brought him into my home as my lover, and we shared many a passionate night together. Somewhere along the way we fell in love."

"What happened with you guys?"

"I returned home one night to him lying in our bed, a smile on his face. I never meant to, but I turned him that night. I was stupid, reckless, and madly in love. When the Reconquista came, we left Spain and went to Italy. The Renaissance washed over us like a wave of cool relief. Stefan embraced it, and I loved watching him. I never noticed the bodies."

"The bodies?" A dark eyebrow raised in confusion.

"One of the first lessons a vampire is taught is to control our hunger. When to feed, how much to take, where to feed from on the body. When I turn you, this will be the first thing I teach you. In my lovesick madness, I forgot to teach this to Stefan. I fed and fucked and lived with him, but I never taught him control. As a result, he fed with wild abandon. It proved to be his doom."

"Was it a werewolf that...you know…" He didn't want to say it for fear upsetting his lover.

"Yes. An Italian pack found him while he was feeding. They chased him back to our home. I could feel his screams through the bond in our blood, and all I can remember doing is running. The last thing I saw was our home consumed in flames, Stefan running from window to window in panic as the fire swallowed him. I had never known pain like it before nor have I known its equal since. And to this day, I have sworn to avenge him by killing every last Were I can find." Pitch rolled onto his back with a sigh, pulling Jack against his side. "Don't get me wrong, I understand Stefan and I were both wrong. We were not innocents in this story."

"I had a feeling." Jack snuggled closer to him, trying to comfort him with what little warmth he could give. "A hatred as strong as what you hold for werewolves could only come from something incredibly traumatic."

Pitch snuggled closer to Jack, soaking up what little warmth he could. "The hunt continues, but the strange thing is that pain I carried with me was forgotten one night when I was knocked down by a very attractive boy. And when I tried to remember it again, I couldn't because I lost myself in the warmth of that beautiful boy's body. And every day and every night since then, that pain has lessened to nothing now, all because of you."

"Not so strange really. A new love to heal the wounds of an old one." He smiled and kissed Pitch softly.

"I would go mad if I ever lost you, mon amour," Pitch whispered against Jack's lips, running his fingers through his white hair. "I would destroy this world in memory of you."

"I think that I'll have a fantastic mentor when I'm changed, so there won't be anything to stop us from being happy forever."

"Always the optimist."

"One of us has to be." Jack grinned cheekily. "If I wasn't, our whole relationship would be doom and gloom and paranoia and angst. Thank goodness you have me."

"I wholeheartedly agree to that. You keep my heart light and carefree."

"That's my one goal in life now."

"To be the light in my life forever?"

Jack nodded. "Someone who has seen as much darkness as you have deserves to have some light."

"I only want you, mon amour."

"You have me. All to yourself. For eternity."

"And you have me. I'm all yours."

"Just what I wanted! How did you know?" Jack grinned at him.

"I have a gift," Pitch chuckled, burying his face in Jack's neck and covering it in kisses.

"A gift?" He chuckled. "What sort of gift?"

"A psychic gift, mon amour. I know exactly what you want, whenever you want it."

"Oh? That's a very handy gift for me."

"Yes, it is. Now, what do you plan on doing with it?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "I plan on getting as many kisses and massages as I possibly can from you tonight."

"Yes, mon amour."

**What did you guys think? Since it's a new story, let's say...5 reviews to get a new chapter? Just to be sure people are actually interested in it, ya know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Holidays everyone! Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, or Sitonacouch-aism, I hope the season is treating you guys well. I already had this chapter edited so I figured I'd post it as a gift for y'all. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day finally came for Jack to return to his human schedule and head back to work. He very reluctantly got out of bed, head groggy as was typical when Pitch returned and he was off schedule for awhile. A quick inspection of his neck had him dabbing some healing ointment on his fading bite marks.

"Don't forget your thigh and chest," a voice mumbled from under the blankets.

"Yes, my love." He covered the remaining marks before getting dressed. Pausing at the doorway, he couldn't help but smile at the image of his lover in their bed, just a sliver of sunlight peeking through the blackout curtains. "You make it so hard to be on a human schedule sometimes."

The pile of blanket slowly rose from the bed and stalked over to Jack, safe from that ray of sunlight thanks to the special windows. Pitch's face peeked out, and he pressed a quick kiss to Jack's cheek. "You make me wish I was human so I could follow you outside right now."

"Sadly, it just can't be. You're not missing much. I'm only going to work."

"I wish you were staying here. I'm horny and hungry."

"Sorry." He kissed Pitch on the cheek. "I promise I'll help satisfy you when I get home tonight."

"I know you will." Pitch sighed and smiled. "I'll see you later, mon amour. J'adore."

"Love you too." Jack snuck one last kiss in before heading for the door. "You should be going to bed. I'm sorry for waking you so early."

"I don't mind. Any chance to see you is one I'm willing to take."

"Go rest now. Maybe even dream of me. I'll be home before you realize."

"Yes, mon amour. Try not to knock over any sexy vampires on your way home."

Jack chuckled. "I'll try my best. There's only one sexy vamp I'd want to knock off his feet, and he's already in my bed."

"And there he'll stay until you get back and join him."

"He better!" He skipped out the front door, waving and sending last "I love you"s as he went.

Pitch waved to Jack from the safety of the dark house and closed the door behind him. Jack wasn't far down the street before his cell vibrated. _By the way, you look really cute today. Good enough to eat. J'adore toujours. _

_Thank you for the sentiment, but I don't think you'll be coming to this buffet for at least another day. I still need blood to function after all ;)_

_Not even just a little? Maybe just from your wrist? Pretty please? Damn it, how do you make that pouty face emogi on this thing?_

_Do you want me to print you out an emoji alphabet? So you can look it up._

_It's emo__**j**__i, not emo__**g**__i? You young people and your weird lingo._

_I'm not that young. Unlike you I was born in the age of technology rather than when they invented the wheel. _

_They already had the wheel, naughty thing!_

_Oh? Then it must have been before they invented sarcasm. _

_I am imagining doing so many naughty things to you right now._

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked into the gym. _You should be getting your beauty sleep before you start to show your age, old man. _

_Old man?! You rude, insufferable, infuriating-_ Jack turned his phone off before he finished reading the text with a smile.

"Jack!"

"Hey, Jams." He looked up from his phone and gave his coworker and best friend a fist bump. "How's it going today?"

"Pretty good. Got a call from that girl's mother this morning. You're lucky you missed it. I wasn't aware one woman could know so many inappropriate words."

"Am I lucky? Or are you just that bad at talking to customers?" Jack headed for the locker room with a teasing grin.

"I am a professional at customer service, but I swear to God that woman was possessed."

"Yeahhhhh. I could see that. I don't understand why someone who is such a big helicopter parent would enroll her daughter in a sport that has so many possible ways to get injured."

"Maybe because her kid was such a brat?"

"But she isn't. Cupcake's pretty awesome actually."

"You're biased. You're such a pushover when it comes to kids. You always have been."

"I'll give you that," Jack chuckled as he tossed his things into a locker. "But this one's different. She's not afraid to go for it. Might call her tough and strong-minded but not a brat."

"I'd still call you biased 'cause you're her favorite. You're the only one she listens to, if she listens to anyone." Jamie leaned against the lockers opposite him. "Speaking of stubborn, were you able to convince that boyfriend of yours to come to the competition?"

Blue eyes rolled as they looked over to meet brown. "You know full well it's not stubbornness that stops him from coming."

"We could just tint the windows for the day, you know. I know he's important to you and that sun would make him fry to a crisp."

"Great idea, Jamie. We'll tint the nonexistent windows at the outdoor track." He shot his friend a sarcastic look.

"Shut up. So what's the problem? Why can't he come?"

"Because the comp's in the middle of the afternoon, and I'd rather him not go up in flames. He said he'd watch the livestream and promised he'd join as soon as the sun goes down."

"Lame. Does he even know how to work a computer?"

Jack snorted. "Barely. I'm getting it set up so all he has to do is play it."

"Are you sure he knows how to do at least that? Vamps are notorious for being terrible with tech."

"I know for a fact that he does know how to play a video. I introduced him to the glory of youtube, after all."

"Uh-huh. And he can work it on his own?"

"Are you _trying_ to make me worry he won't watch?"

"Nope. Just suggesting you give him like fifty tutorials on how to make it work so he doesn't miss a second of the action."

"Don't worry about my boyfriend, Jams. You should just worry about how badly I'm going to beat you."

"I've been seriously practicing. I have a good chance of beating you this year. I can feel it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. I can't believe you were really trying to psych me out with thoughts of my boyfriend."

"I wasn't. Honest! Seriously!" Jamie held his hands up in mock surrender. "Look, I know you're serious about this guy, and you've been kinda moping about him not being able to be here there in person. I'm being supportive."

"You, sly fox, are being a frenemy if ever I saw one." He poked Jamie in the side. "You're right, though. I wish he could come for more competitions, but I know it's not that he doesn't want to. He comes to as many as he can and watches the rest online. It's something I've had to accept, albeit a little unwillingly."

"You think you'd ever switch to nighttime comps?"

"I don't mind doing some of both. A part if me wants to enjoy day ones while I still can."

"While you can? So you're gonna be his undead bride? That's definitely cheating!"

"It's not gonna be for awhile. I plan on kicking your butt as much as I can while I'm still human."

"Yeah, sure. I totally plan on kicking your butt while you're not a bloodsucking fiend."

"You couldn't kick my butt even if _you _were the bloodsucking fiend."

"Oh, yeah?" Jamie laughed and lunged at Jack, the two of them playfully wrestling.

Jack held his own against his friend, but a well placed jab to his gut had Jamie letting him go. He leaned back against the lockers with a victorious grin. "Told you."

Jamie coughed and held his stomach with a smile. "Tell that boyfriend of yours I wish him luck. I bet you don't make it easy."

"Of course not. I give him hell every night, but he loves me for it. Keep him on his toes, you know." He winked at Jamie and headed out to start his class.

"Guy must be crazy to be wanting an _eternity _with you," Jamie mumbled, rubbing his stomach as he followed along behind him.

"I'd say he's actually pretty smart. I'm a great catch. Who wouldn't want to spend eternity with all of _this_?"

"Someone with a brain?"

"Maybe you're just jealous of him because you're the one without a brain."

"Good comeback. Who'd you get it from, your mother?"

"You wish it was from my mother. That was a direct quote from you, dumbass."

"I don't think so. I don't throw around sub par comebacks like that."

"You sure were a few weeks ago."

"I must have been hanging around you a lot a few weeks ago."

"Nah. I think you were so upset that I'd just beaten you again that you must've lost a few brain cells though."

Jamie frowned but then nodded. "Possibly. You did use that one new move. Totally cheating but still impressive."

"Check the rule books, Jamie. Not cheating."

"It is when I'm not expecting it."

"Yet you're not the judges. So that's just too bad."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed sadly. "Wish I was. I'd love to be one someday."

"I don't," he scoffed. "You'd grade me low just to get revenge."

"Totally. And you'd deserve it every single time."

"Buuuuuuullll sshhhhiiiiit, Jams. Don't be jelly 'cause you're not as good as me."

"That's debatable."

"Not according to the scores."

"You and I have been battling for the top spot for years, man. Maybe I'll get lucky and take it when you're on your vampire honeymoon."

"When I go on my vampire honeymoon I'll be retiring from the human circuit at the top of my game. You can take over then, but just know it's not because you're better." With a wink, Jack stepped through the doors to greet his class.

"I'm totally better than you!" Jamie hissed, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned to the group of nineteen to twenty-somethings with a big smile. "Alright. Today we're going to work on precision jumping."

* * *

Pitch quirked his brow. "So I press the play button to make it play?"

"Yes, Pitch," Jack sighed. "You play Youtube videos all the time. It's the same thing."

"Yep." Long fingers danced across Jack's lower back. "Which is why I have to ask: why have you shown me how to work this thing fifty times?"

"I just really want to make sure you can watch."

Pitch pushed the laptop shut and moved it to the nightstand, pulling Jack into his arms. "Nothing," he purred, kissing Jack. "Nothing, mon amour, will keep me from watching you."

"You promise?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Once or twice." He shrugged. "But that was when a werewolf crossed your path, so I guess I can't really hold it against you."

"I've thought of that." Pitch ran a finger down Jack's neck until it rested at his pulse. "I have eyes looking out for me. Any Weres will be taken care of by someone other than me, because I have a _very _pressing engagement."

"Really?" His lips curled into a small smile.

"Really. You have my complete, undivided attention."

"And you'll come as soon as it's dark enough?"

"Of course, mon amour. I did promise you that I would make passionate love to you in the locker room after you win."

"You did promise that." Jack's smile only grew. "That sounds like more than enough incentive to win."

"You were going to win anyway. You're a show off. And then when you invited me and I said yes, you were definitely going to win because you wanted to impress me. And then when I offered to screw you silly against the lockers as a reward, success was all but guaranteed." Pitch smiled and lazily nibbled Jack's lower lip. "I'd have screwed you silly even if you had lost."

Jack moaned softly and tried to catch his lips in a kiss. "Of course I want to impress you. You're my boyfriend/lover/eternity. I have to prove my worth as a human being to you, after all."

Pitch teasingly pulled away and moved down to suck at Jack's chest. "I have some other ways you can prove yourself."

"Oh?" He looked down at his lover with a knowing smile.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Please enlighten me. I want to know all the ways I can impress you."

"Reading, for one. I need a lover who is an avid reader. A fine singing voice is a plus but not a must. I need a lover who can cook and who has a healthy sense of nutrition. They must also have a certain level of cleanliness and personal grooming. A good sense of humor would be nice." Pitch smiled up Jack's chest and teasingly gave his nipple a bite. "And they must obviously be _terrific _in bed."

"I have…" Jack slowly counted on his fingers. "Three of those. Is that enough to keep you around?"

"Depends." Pitch swirled his tongue around the nub, giving it a harder bite when Jack looked away. "Which three do you have?"

"I have decent hygienic habits, I'd like to think my sense of humor is good, and I've been told by my boyfriend that I'm terrific in bed."

Pitch hummed and kissed up Jack's chest to his neck, his lips wrapping around Jack's pulse point and sucking. "That last one is very important."

"Are my three enough to satisfy you?" His neck stretched to give Pitch more space.

"What do you think, mon amour?" Pitch purred deeply, spreading Jack's legs as he sucked harder at his pale neck.

"I think that you would be satisfied as long as I was good in bed." Jack's hand rested on the back of Pitch's neck and held him close. "I think I can stick around for a little longer."

"A little longer?" Pitch thrust in between those legs just as he bit down on Jack's neck. "Try for eternity, mon amour."

"For eternity then," he gasped. His other hand went straight to Pitch's shoulder to steady himself.

Pitch held him down with his body as he drank from him. He was careful with how much he took, drinking only what Jack could spare with the competition being the next day. He pulled away from and let Jack see how his mouth and chin were covered in his blood. "You're mine, mon amour."

"Y-yes," he groaned softly. Jack's eyes darted down to the crimson fluid on his lover's mouth, and the sight instantly had him breathless.

"Ask me, mon amour. Ask me to kiss you."

"Kiss me, Pitch," Jack whispered. "Please."

Pitch smiled and claimed Jack's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, sliding his tongue inside. The purpose of the kiss was not only to claim but to let Jack taste himself. Pitch smiled as he felt Jack's tongue swirl around his lips, lapping at his own blood. "How is it, mon amour? How do you taste?"

"I'm not sure. I taste you, and I love it." He moved in for another slow kiss. "The blood is a turn on, but I don't know if it's really the taste I like."

"Not now. Trust me, mon amour. There is no greater ecstasy than making love covered in blood and feeding from each other."

"Do vampires do that? Feed...from each other?"

"Of course. It's considered to be taboo, but it's one of the most sexually charged things we can do. Feeding is so personal. Feeling a heartbeat as we feed and fuck is intimate. Then to also feel the pull of having our blood drained as we take blood in? It's…" Pitch shivered. "Intoxicating, to say the least."

"Does it sustain you too?"

Pitch shook his head. "Or else we would have less need of mortals. And it wouldn't be taboo. Of course, once I turn you, I expect to do it with you at least every other night."

"Damn." Jack's expression fell a little. "I sorta like being the only one you feed from. When I become a vampire, I won't have that anymore."

Pitch smiled and thrust between his legs, pressing his hips down into the bed. "Blood donations. More specifically, your blood."

"Those won't last f-forever," he gasped out. Jack bit down his bottom lip with a groan.

"When you don't have competitions, I want you to give as much blood as you can. I'll keep the bags. I'll still feed from you but a little less to accommodate. Once I turn you, I'll sustain myself on those bags. If you give enough, with my sense of control, I could last a very, very long time."

"And what about when they run out?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to learn to sustain myself on this pale..." He leaned down, licking at Jack's neck. "Creamy..." His tongue swirled at the oozing bite mark, blood gushing up to the surface eagerly for him. "Delicious skin."

Jack smiled and held him closer, legs wrapping around the vampire's waist. "You can have it for as long as you'd like."

"Good boy," Pitch purred, mouth once more covering Jack's as he began to pound in earnest.

"I love you." With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Jack pricked his tongue on his lover's fang. Pitch growled, the amber of his eyes being swallowed up by black. He pulled Jack's tongue into his mouth and sucked eagerly at the wound as he pounded harder and harder against him. Jack's eyes fluttered shut in bliss. There were few times when sex was better than this. He'd never been left more spine tinglingly satisfied than when Pitch went into full blown bloodlust. Some might have found it terrifying, but Jack trusted his lover implicitly; even in this state he had no fears that Pitch would put him in danger.

A hand slid between their bodies and wrapped around Jack's length to stroke him in time with Pitch's thrusts and sucks at his tongue. Pitch pulled away, breathlessly looking down at Jack with black eyes. "I want your neck. I want your wrist. I want your chest. I want that lovely little vein in your thigh. I want your blood _so damn much_."

"I'm yours, Pitch. You can have whatever you want." Jack shuddered beneath him. Pale fingers gripped the vampire's shoulder tightly as he came, his body clamping down on the length inside him.

"Oh..._fuck,"_ Pitch practically roared, slamming inside Jack's body and riding his orgasm until he felt his own approaching. He came deep inside as he bit down on the other side of Jack's neck. The feeling of his release and the feeling of Jack's blood flowing into his mouth made him shiver and growl deeply.

"Pitch," Jack whispered. "My Pitch." He smiled dizzily and stroked pale fingers through inky black hair. "I love you so much."

Pitch carefully pulled his fangs from Jack's neck and lovingly licked the wound. "Mon amour. J'adore, mon amour. Toujours."

"Love you too," he moaned softly. "That was wonderful."

"Did I take too much?"

"It's hard to tell at the moment. I don't know if I'm dizzy because of blood loss, the insane sex we just had, or both," Jack chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Pitch chuckled back, nuzzling under Jack's chin. "Did you trigger my bloodlust on purpose?"

"Maaaaayyyyybbbbe." He grinned.

"You naughty boy. You know I always screw you hard when I'm in bloodlust, and triggering it before a competition too?" Pitch tsked. "You _better_ win, mon amour."

"I will, I will."

"Because if you don't, I will be very disappointed, mon amour."

"You'll be disappointed? _I_ will be far more disappointed than you."

"'Cause of that Jam fellow? He seems nice."

"He is nice. One of my best friends. He's also a very sore winner."

"Maybe he'd like a winner's rendezvous in the locker room…"

"Hell no, you better not be offering that." Jack shot him a glare.

"Then bring me home a win, mon amour," Pitch snickered. He pulled Jack in for a kiss.

"Maybe I won't if you're going to be saying things like that." He crossed his arms with a huff.

"You forget, mon amour. I've been following your career almost fanatically since we began dating. I've seen photos of this Jam fellow. I can say with one hundred percent certainty that he is not my type and that _you_ are very much my type."

"I better be." Jack relaxed back into the bed, a smile creeping on his face.

"You definitely are." Pitch snuggled against him, making his smile widen. "You know I'd make you mine right now if I could."

"I know you would, my love. I know." He continued stroking through his lover's hair as his heart finally started to slow back to a normal pace. Jack snickered softly. "I think it was both."

"Mind blowing sex and blood loss?"

"Mhmm." Jack nodded his head slowly. "My body's calming down from the sex and a little better now, but I'm still pretty dizzy."

"Shall I get you some water and a snack?"

"In a little bit. Gimme just a few more minutes like this."

"Mmm, good answer," Pitch hummed, cuddling against him.

Jack stuck his nose against his lover's neck, mumbling, "After sex cuddles are the best."

"There's no place I would rather be than right here, loved by you, wrapped in your arms."

"And legs," he joked.

"Beautiful legs too."

"Your favorite legs in the world."

"My favorite legs in all of eternity."

"You've had an awful lot of lovers in your long life. You sure about that?"

Pitch reached out and clasped Jack's hand, bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to Jack's wrist and each of his knuckles. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes."

Jack smiled up at him. "Love you."

"J'adore mon amour. Toujours."

"I think I'll take those refreshments now, please." Jack chuckled quietly. "And maybe a nap too."

"I think you've earned it." Pitch gently extricated himself from between Jack's legs. "Especially since I need you to win for me tomorrow."

"Thank you." He watched from his spot on the bed with a sleepy smile.

"By the way, was it Jam who made you paranoid about me not being able to work the computer?"

"Maybe. He was trying to psych me out. Don't tell him it worked a little."

"I wouldn't dare," Pitch chuckled. "I was wondering. Fifty times showing me did seem like a very specific number of times, especially considering you've shown me how before."

"He wanted me to worry more about you watching the competition rather than focusing on winning."

"You have nothing to worry about, mon amour." Pitch returned with a glass of water and one of Jack's favorite sugary snacks. "I don't care if I have to dress in a dozen layers and sunglasses. There is no way I am missing your competition. I will do whatever I have to in order to see it."

"Thank you." Jack cracked a tired eye open and reached for the water with a grateful smile. "I think you'd look pretty funny walking around like that."

"Would it matter, so long as you could look up and see me there cheering you on?"

"No. It would make me very happy. That doesn't mean I want you to risk it though."

"I won't. Your fifty extra lessons have made me confident," Pitch teased, bringing the glass of water to Jack's lips.

"Good. I don't want anything to stop you from watching." He took a grateful sip.

"Nothing will. Know that I'm watching you and cheering you on the whole time, mon amour. And as soon as I can, I'll come to you."

"That thought will keep me going."

"And shall I give you a little extra incentive?"

"Depends on the incentive."

"You've been wanting to taste my blood, but I've been saving it until I turn you." Pitch smiled and traced a lazy line down Jack's chest. "Win for me, mon amour, and I'll let you taste me."

"Really?!" Jack's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Mmm-hmm. And I'll even let you choose where you drink it from."

"Anywhere I want?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Then I will for sure win. Not that I wasn't going to before."

"I just wanted to make sure you were inspired to do your very best."

"Consider me extra inspired." Jack snuggled back down into the bed. "Me tasting you won't change me, right?"

"No, mon amour." Pitch put the glass on the table and laid on the bed beside Jack, pulling him into his arms. "Turning involves an exchange of blood. When I turn you, I'll drink from you until there's almost nothing left. Then I'll offer my blood to you and you'll drink. My blood will replace what I took, and it will transform you into a part of me. What I have planned for you tomorrow is for you to just have a little taste. I won't feed from you, and I won't let you have too much from me."

"So there's nothing to worry about?"

"No, mon amour. I wouldn't do that to you. For the amount I plan on letting you have, all you'll probably feel is a tingly feeling and an intense need to jump my bones."

"So...the same feeling as when you drink from me?"

"Minus the exhaustion."

"I'm excited to try it."

"Me too. I'm curious to see which place you'll choose."

"You'll see when the time comes."

"Naughty, teasing boy."

"Where would you like me to choose?"

"I would like for you to choose wherever you want."

"I'll still make my own choice, but now I'm curious where _you_ want me to drink from."

"My wrist is just too impersonal. My breast...I have that saved for when I turn you. I have a feeling that if you go for my thigh I may just lose my mind and destroy that locker room." Pitch chuckled. "Leaving my neck."

"We're doing it in the locker room? I thought we'd do the blood stuff at home so it didn't matter how crazy we got."

"Would you like to do it at home?"

"I think it would be best. Then we don't have to worry about how much we lose ourselves."

"Such a clever boy. I knew there was a reason I chose you as my lover," Pitch teased.

"There were many reasons you chose me."

"Three of them, as you pointed out to me earlier."

"You were the one who said they were requirements in your lovers."

"Bah." Pitch waved his hand dismissively. "I was only teasing you. I don't have requirements when I choose my lovers. I just choose them. You, mon amour, were just special."

"Oh? Special? That sounds to me like you fell in love at first sight."

"Not first sight, mon amour. That would make me sound like some sort of stalker. No, I fell in love with you when you walked into the restaurant on our first date. You were wearing that dark blue suit I absolutely _cannot _resist."

"I see. So love at second sight then," he teased.

"Whether it was being knocked down or all the garlic in the air, you had me...whipped, I think the term is?"

"That's the right term, dear. I'd say we were both pretty whipped."

"When did you know you wanted me?"

"Physically, when I knocked you over." He curled into his lover's side with a tired smile.

"And emotionally?"

"About halfway through our first date."

"Thank goodness." Pitch smiled and pulled Jack closer, his fingers drawing lazy patterns up and down the pale expanse of his back. "I was worried there for a moment."

"When it comes to me, you'll never have to be worried about anything."

"Neither will you, mon amour. I'll always be here for you. _Always_."

"Except maybe getting jumped in the locker room?"

"Definitely be worried about that. I plan on paying you back for our first meeting."

"I look forward to tomorrow for so many reasons."

"I'm glad. I can't wait to watch you win."

Jack let out a quiet yawn. "I think I need to sleep soon, or I won't be winning much of anything."

"Sleep, mon amour. I need you in fighting shape."

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy a little further look into these versions of Jack and Pitch?**

**3 reviews to see the next chapter!**


End file.
